U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,111 issued Aug. 26, 1958 discloses a carton for packaging a plurality of cans which includes web structure astride the carton corners for engaging and retaining packaged cans against dislodgement through the open ends of the carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,116 issued June 6, 1978 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a wrap around carton for packaging cans in which bottle engaging apertures are formed at the corners of the carton for receiving parts of the packaged cans thereby to prevent dislodgement of the cans through the open ends of the wrapper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,315 issued Apr. 5, 1988 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a can carton whose ends are closed by end flaps which are secured together in conventional fashion so as to prevent dislodgement of the cans through the ends of the carton. This patent also discloses an upwardly and outwardly inclined bevel strip disposed alongside inwardly and downwardly inclined circular connecting structure forming the lower end portions of the packaged cans thereby to eliminate square corners at the bottom of the carton and the resulting tendency of the end walls of the carton to bow outwardly when stacked in tiers one above the other.